Kaleidoscopic Journies
by Lessica
Summary: Evangeline goes world-hopping! Rated 'T' just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Kaleidoscopic Journeys—Prologue

[Author's Notes:

This is going to be a collection of stories revolving around Evangeline. Don't expect any updates for a while, at least until I finish 1 or 2 of my current stories.

Short prologue is short.

I don't own _Mahou Sensei Negima _or any other franchise that may pop up, including _Fate/stay night_.]

* * *

><p>Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell was seated at a bar. How she had even been admitted was a complete mystery to the other patrons, but none questioned it. None knew that the small, golden-haired girl was far older than them, nor did they need to.<p>

But tonight was different.

The door opened again and an elderly man with sharp and strangely young features walked inside. Taking a seat next to the girl, he ordered a drink and spoke.

"I've been wanting to meet you, Miss McDowell."

"Oh? Why might that be so?"

"You have the same aura as me."

"And what might that be?"

"The aura of one who has lived for so long that the world becomes less and less interesting."

"Go on."

"It's the aura of one who seeks entertainment and enjoys messing with others to do so."

"And?"

"I thought I might help you with that."

"Why?"

"Because it will entertain both of us."

"…You have my attention. What is your name?"

"Kishua Zelretch Schweinorg, Wizard Marshall and Master of the Second Magic."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaleidoscopic Journeys: Chapter 1-First Stop(s), Brief Visits!

[Author's Notes: As the chapter title suggests, this is for the stories I don't really intend to cover in too much detail.

Also, I'll put the ones I know little about down at the bottom.

Incidentally, this fanfic involves Eva being a kickass fighter, just like she normally is. If you don't like it, too bad.

There will be no godly Naruto-type characters, who seem to pull stuff out of their collective asses all over the place. Especially since Eva is many times stronger than Naruto. Maybe I'll be adding a few spells to Eva's repertoire, but they'll be generally in keeping with her (already super-powered) abilities.

In case you didn't realize it, I generally refer to Evangeline as "Eva", although it seems inappropriate for a story. Oh well. Don't complain about it.

I put this up before updating _The Void Familiar _because, quite frankly, Ryougi Shiki is a LOT harder for me to write.

Also, this is, as you may have noticed, a way for me to do a bunch of crossovers with Eva without actually having to make new stories and such.

Oh yes, Congratulations to Sakamoto Maaya (Ryougi Shiki's voice) and Suzumura Kenichi (Kokutou Mikiya's voice) on their marriage!

I don't own _Mahou Sensei Negima_ or any other series that might show up.]

* * *

><p>Eva stepped out of the portal into a summoning circle and looked at the silver-haired girl in front of her. Sighing, she opened her mouth to speak.<p>

[For a version of the events that follow this meeting, please refer to my fic, _Fate/avoiding boredom_.]

* * *

><p>Eva popped out in front of a strange couple. Frowning, she examined the boy. He wasn't human, but there was something odd about him.<p>

"You, what manner of being are you?" she demanded.

The boy looked startled for a brief moment before replying. "I'm a vampire. Why do you ask?"

The Dark Evangel looked him over. He was relatively tall, had no visible canines, and, quite strangely, was sparkling.

Sparkling!

Seriously? What the hell?

Then, she looked at the girl and asked, "What's he like?"

She looked at her and said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Edward is so amazing! His lips are cold, he-"

**"Ensis Exsequens!"**

Bella's head was suddenly not attached to her neck anymore.

Edward turned to Eva with a strangled look on his face.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

**"...Lic Lac La Lac Lilac! Τὸ συμβόλαιον διακονῆτω μοί, ἡ κρυστάλλινη βασίλεια!"**

"Huh?"

**"Ἐπιγενηθήτω, ταἰώνιον ἔρεβος, αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε! Πάσαις ζωαῖς τὸν ἴσον θάνατον, ὃς ἀταραξία! Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή!"**

Eva smiled as the sparkling "vampire" was encased in ice. Then, with a snap of her fingers and a hissed **"Break"**, the trapped form instantly shattered.

"What a disgrace to all vampires... Time to get moving to another world."

* * *

><p>Eva sipped a cup of tea as she sat with a young man wearing glasses.<p>

"So you say she's always doing this?"

"Yeah, Arc can get a little careless," he replied.

"Hmm, I suppose that explains why she's half an hour late."

"Haha...Sorry about that. She'll get here eventually."

The pair sat there, casually sipping their tea.

"Oh, hey there, Shiki! Sorry I'm late~!"

A woman with short golden hair sat down in the third seat, right next to Shiki, with a cheerful smile.

"Finally! Well, Arc, this is Evangeline. Evangeline, this is Arcueid."

"Nice ta meetcha!"

"Likewise."

"I heard that you're a True Ancestor like me! Have you met Brunestud of the Crimson Moon before?" A childlike eagerness was evident in her tone as Arcueid leaned forward.

"Brunestud of the Crimson Moon? Can't say I have. I'm probably not even the same type of True Ancestor that you are."

"Really? We have soooo much to talk about, then!"

Next to the female True Ancestor pair, Tohno Shiki sighed and let his thoughts wander as he wondered if there was anyone else with eyes like his.

Elsewhere, Ryougi Shiki sneezed. Blinking, she rubbed her nose and cuddled back into Mikiya's embrace. She could feel the thin gold band on her left ring finger and touched it fondly before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight. You want me to help these 'Spartans' defeat those 'Covenant' people?"<p>

"Well, after seeing what you did back there, it seems that you have a sword that is better than those energy swords...and it seems like you can use it."

"That was self-defense. I don't know many people who would react kindly to a giant bug-looking thing that tried to cut them in half!"

"Yet you did the same to it."

"Well...yeah."

"So, will you do it?"

"...Sure. It's not like there's anything else to do anyways."

-A few hours later-

A base had been shattered. Covenant stragglers were being ruthlessly hunted and frozen into blocks of ice by a cackling figure floating above them.

It was a massacre.

That was all it could really be called.

Quietly, Eva returned to the ground and walked off.

"...That wasn't quite as exciting as I had hoped."

* * *

><p>Another world, another experience.<p>

That's how it should have been.

Yet she found herself facing that sparkling vampire-wannabe and his idiotic girlfriend.

Again.

"Damn you, Zelretch..." she muttered to no one in particular.

This time, Eva didn't even bother trying and just encased the pair in a simple Gelidus Capulus before leaving for another universe.

* * *

><p>Katsa wasn't quite sure what to expect when she was out with Po and a shimmering...something appeared in the air before them. A girl with long golden hair and a regal aura stepped out.<p>

Was she nobility? But why was there such a feeling of lives being forfeit before this girl?

More importantly, how did she just appear out of thin air?

"Girl," the girl said to Katsa, a little on the sharp side.

"Yes?" Katsa replied, wondering where this girl, who was smaller than she was, got the nerve to address her elders so disrespectfully.

"Where am I?"

"H-Huh?" Katsa glanced at Po for support.

The prince shrugged and said, "More importantly, what are we going to do about Leck? He's just around the corner you know..."

Katsa swore colorfully and turned towards a point in the distance. "You're on the Monsean border, but, sorry, we're kinda busy."

"Does it possibly involve killing this 'Leck' person? That might be a good form of entertainment for a bit..."

"Ummm..." Katsa wondered how best to tell this small girl with long blonde hair that Leck was far too powerful. And why did she immediately jump to killing? "About that, King Leck can sway your mind easily."

"Oh, he's a king? Even better! It's been ages since I killed a king!"

"Ummm...Sway your mind?"

There really was something sinister about this girl. But neither Katsa nor Po could quite place it.

"What? Did you think a few words could control me? No, this King Leck will have to try harder than that. **Ensis Exsequens!**"

A blade of energy erupted on the girl's hand as she walked off towards Leck, completely ignoring Katsa and Po behind her.

"What kind of Grace is that?" Po wondered aloud to nobody in particular.

"I have no idea..." Katsa muttered back to him. "...But we should go after her."

The pair ran after her as sounds of combat reached their trained ears.

What they found shocked them. For before their eyes lay a crowd of corpses, horrifically torn to bits with what appeared to be ice covering the wounds.

"Pitiful...Pitiful. ABSOLUTELY PITIFUL!" the girl was yelling over the pile of the dead.

Then, one of the bodies shifted and rolled over to reveal King Leck with a gaping hole in his right lung, a frosty coating preventing blood from spilling out.

"Why," he groaned. "Why would you attack an innocent farmer when he is on a hunting trip with his friends?"

Katsa found herself wondering what was wrong with the girl. Clearly, the man did nothing wrong. His friends might be heavily armed, but they clearly didn't mean to hurt anyone. Who would do such a terrible thing?

Beside her, Po swore and gripped Katsa's arms tightly to prevent her from running out.

"Let me go! That murderer just attacked a crowd of innocent people!"

Then, a harsh laugh tore its way out of the mysterious girl's throat. "Do you seriously expect such trifles to affect me? You truly are a pitiful man!"

With a cruel smile, the long-haired girl plunged her bare hand into his chest and ripped out his heart, crushing it with a squelch. Then, her foot slammed down on his throat, mangling it beyond repair.

With the death of King Leck, Katsa could feel a haze in her mind clear up and she blinked stupidly for a few seconds before she realized what had happened.

Then, she remembered something.

"Po! The princess! We need to find Princess Bitterblue."

Eva shrugged and walked into another portal.

"That wasn't all too exciting in the end either..."

* * *

><p>Eva exited the portal to see a gathering of people. There was a man with spiked blue hair who was with a pair of oddly-uniformed women. Probably his underlings or bodyguards or something. Opposite them were a lanky boy with tufted blonde hair, a girl with a red coatdress, and a long haired blonde woman wearing black.

The woman in black had style, Eva decided as she watched them exchange words. Soon, a strange kind of battle started, with the boy and girl facing off against the two uniformed women. They appeared to be utilizing familiars of some sort...but, upon closer inspection...weren't those Pokémon? Some of them were unfamiliar, but she could recognize a few of them from her games.

Apparently, she had arrived at a reality where Pokémon were very much real.

And, judging by the scene, there was a Legendary Pokémon involved, the uniformed people were the syndicate that opposed the protagonist, the boy with the tufty hair was the rival, the girl was the protagonist, and the helpful woman in black was the League Champion.

Interesting.

Eva smiled to herself. It would be a good idea to keep back for a bit until she could see what was happening.

Soon enough, the two sub-bosses were defeated. However, the head honcho seemed to be using a trio of probably Legendary Pokémon to do...something. What that "something" was quickly became apparent when two large draconic Pokémon appeared.

The boss's celebration would have to wait though. For it seemed that a large, shadowy Pokémon had other plans. Erupting out of a portal in the ground, a great shadow snatched up the blue-haired man and dove back into the void. The other two draconic Pokémon had disappeared too, leaving behind only a pair of rifts. The boy seemed intent on staying behind to "watch" the two women.

He probably was just scared.

On the other hand, the woman and the girl dove into the portal with only a brief hesitation. It was at this moment that Eva chose that moment to jump off the broken pillar she had been standing on and dove into the portal after them.

The world that greeted her was simply amazing. Surfaces didn't seem to care about "up" or "down", nor did time seem to flow normally, if at all. Eva probably wouldn't have realized that if she hadn't already had plenty of experience with things that messed with the concept of time-her resort was one such thing-though.

A glance showed her that the girl and the woman had set off in some random direction-here, that would probably work though. Another glance informed her that there was a large source of power coming from further in.

It really was a good thing she could fly.

Seriously. Imagine if she'd ended up having to traverse the maze and solve strange puzzles! Dismissing that thought, Eva headed directly for the central power source.

When she got there, she gained a slight appreciation of just how ignored time was inside. That blue-haired man was standing there, probably waiting for the other pair to show up, like all good boss characters would.

"You," he said, his voice flat and lifeless. "Who are you?"

As he spoke, he reached for the Poké Balls in his jacket. "...No matter. I will simply crush you. Houndoom!"

**"****Δίος τύκος!****"**

The powerful axe of lightning smashed into the hellhound, sending it into the realm of dreams. With a scowl, the blue-haired man sent out another Pokémon, this time a Gyarados. Another Dios Tukos easily took care of that.

And so, this repeated until his last Pokémon, a Weavile, had been defeated by the powerful Dios Tukos. Another wave of her hand encased the man in a block of ice.

Not long after this happened, the woman in black and the girl in red came running up.

"What happened? I heard sounds of fighting, Cynthia! And where is that Cyrus g-"

The girl stopped speaking at the sight of Cyrus frozen in ice.

"Well, Dawn, it seems as if he has been taken care of...rather tastefully, I might add."

Eva turned around to face them. "Good day, Cynthia, Dawn. Or would it be 'Good night' in this dimension?"

"How do you-"

"'Know our names', right? You just said them out loud while you were running up here. Quite noisily, too. I'm surprised that whichever Legendary Pokémon this is hasn't already blasted you for being so noisy, Dawn. In any case, I've got a Pokémon to talk to. See ya."

With that, Eva turned and walked up the path stretching out beyond the glistening human icicle.

Behind her, Cynthia stepped forward. "Wait. Who are you? What do you plan to do with Giratina?"

"Giratina? Oh, that must be its name. My name is Evangeline. Nice to meet you," Eva said with a smirk. "I've wondered what it would be like to fight alongside a Pokémon. And why not make it one that can match my own power? A power of legends and myth?"

She watched as Cynthia and Dawn turned this information over in their heads. "If that's all, I'm heading on."

"Wait!" Cynthia said. "You...If what you said is true...that means that you took on Cyrus's Pokémon without any of your own...and won? That's a bit hard to believe, don't you think? How'd you do it?"

"There are psychics here, aren't there? Like Sabrina of Saffron? Just think of it as something like that...except more than a little battle-oriented."

"I suppose that's good enough for now. Dawn? What do you want to do?"

"I'm kinda interested in how this'll turn out. Let's watch, Cynthia!"

"Heh. Ever the excitable girl, aren't you? Very well."

With that, the Trainer pair followed Eva as she walked to the end of the path.

"Hmph. Get out here, Giratina!"

A tremendous roar resounded from the depths of the dimension and a massive form swam out into view, halting at the edge of the path in front of the small blonde girl.

It was quite the mismatch. Giratina was easily many times larger than the one who faced it down, yet it did not attack. It didn't even move. It just floated there, staring into the blue orbs that were Eva's eyes.

Then, it seemed that Giratina grew impatient. With a roar, it reared up, preparing to unleash an attack on the one who looked upon it with those eyes, those eyes that were challenging and confident. But, it paused just as it began the attack. For Eva was holding her hand up between her and the giant. Behind her, Cynthia and Dawn were mystified. What could cause such a reaction from the Legendary Pokémon who controlled antimatter?

Then, they felt it. A massive gathering of power radiating from the small form in front of them. A swirling vortex of energy was contained in her outstretched hand, aimed directly at Giratina.

"So that's what she meant by "battle-oriented", huh?" Cynthia murmured to herself. "This is interesting...but I get the feeling that something amazing will happen yet."

"Heh. It's only natural that you hesitate before this. A dual-type Dark/Ice spell like this will probably wreak havoc on you. With a body like that, you have to at least be Dragon-type. And those wings give you a rather ghostly appearance, don't you think?"

"I think you'd be right, Evangeline," Cynthia said.

"Well, of course," Eva said with a smirk.

Giratina roared at her again, but did not move. It was almost as if...it wanted to talk.

"Hmmm...I see. You're trying to prevent the collapse of your dimension, which would also prevent the collapse of their dimension. Yes...mhmm...It will probably be fine now. In that case...yes...indeed."

To the other two, the scene of Eva conversing with Giratina's roars was incomprehensible, but it seemed to be working somehow. "Somehow" as in neither was actively going for the other's metaphorical throat.

"Yeah, nobody ever listens to us. In any case, I'm here to make you my personal summon! It's gonna be awesome. If all goes well, you can destroy stuff to your heart's content, and I can revel in the despair! Besides, if this is just another alternate dimension, and you travel between dimensions using reflections, then it becomes quite easy with my ice manipulation abilities."

All throughout this seemingly-one-sided conversation, Giratina had been adding roars of its own here and there. To Cynthia, the thought of someone actually being able to converse with Pokémon was quite exciting. Sure, she could develop an extremely strong understanding with her Pokémon, especially her Garchomp, but it wasn't quite the same as flat-out conversation.

"So, it's decided then? I'll call on you when I feel the need to, 'kay?"

Giratina roared in what appeared to be consent before disappearing into the depths of the Distortion World.

Eva smirked and turned to her audience. "How was that? I didn't even have to hit Giratina to gain its allegiance."

"Yes, that was impressive. How were you able to talk to it like that though?"

"Let's just call it an understanding between two non-humans, shall we?"

With that, Eva brushed past Dawn and Cynthia and walked directly into a portal of some sort that had appeared out of nowhere. Then, it winked out of existence, revealing another portal on the ground behind it. This was the one they had initially come through.

"I guess that's our cue to leave!" Dawn said with a smile.

Cynthia followed her out, pondering the meaning of those last words from Evangeline.

* * *

><p>[End note:<p>

That's it for now! There will probably be more Brief Visits sections as I continue though.

I don't have much experience with _Halo_, _Twilight_, and _Tsukihime_, although my _Tsukihime_ knowledge is several times greater than my _Halo_+_Twilight_ knowledge.

And yes, the Giratina is important. Just because Giratina is one of my favorite Pokémon, Legendary or otherwise, I made it important. What are you going to do about it?

By the way, Cynthia is totally my favorite NPC in the whole franchise. Jasmine's probably second. I don't speak for the anime though. Just the games. As such, I probably wrote her badly...

And, on the topic of how Eva doesn't know some of the Sinnoh Pokémon, _Negima_ starts around 2003. _Diamond _and_ Pearl_ were released in 2007 (I think), while _Platinum_ came a little later. I'm not quite sure of the exact year this is set in though.

Also, I don't know how frequently I'll be able to post new chapters to any of my stories.]


End file.
